


Not The Time

by miikasaa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikasaa/pseuds/miikasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harmonic Convergence only a few days away, Korra has more important things to worry about than a relationship. The fate of the world for the next ten thousand years rests on her shoulders. She resolves to set things straight with Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my tumblr before the Book 2 finale, so I apologize for the inconsistencies, but enjoy nonetheless!

"Korra knows?”

It’s not so much a question as it is a statement, and it gives Mako no room to deny. Asami stands at the entrance to his tent, her arms crossed as she stares at the floor. Mako’s standing at the opposite side, his gaze still directed towards the entrance that Bolin had run through a few moments ago, following the young Avatar from the tent.

Korra had come barging in shortly before Asami, demanded to know if what the Earthbender had said earlier was true, and when Mako confirmed it she rushed out after mumbling that she needed to talk to Bo about Harmonic Convergence stuff.

“How…?”

“I’m sure she would have figured it out on her own,” what with all of their stupid hand-holding and occasional kisses, “But Bolin explained it to her earlier today.” He wished he could have been the one to explain. Korra deserved better than hearing something like this from his brother.

“Have you talked to her yet?” Asami asked, walking to where he stood.

“No.” There was so much he wanted to say, but every explanation for what had happened during her absence just seemed so wrong.  
The young woman put her hand on his shoulder, and Mako immediately tensed. He craved a different kind of touch; one that was rough, strong, and nearly as calloused as his; nothing as delicate as this.

She noticed, and the hand that briefly gripped him fell back to her side.

A long, terse silence filled the tent as the young couple stared at anywhere except each other. Outside, they could hear as everyone prepared to send Korra off to fight Vaatu, but inside it was chillingly quiet.

“What are we doing, Asami?” Mako asked after another moment.

She raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

He gestured between them weakly, “Us, Asami. We didn’t work the first time- what made us think we could do it now?”

“I- I don’t know, Mako.” She sighed, hugging her arms against her chest. “I guess I wasn’t as over you as I thought I was. And when I heard you and Korra had broken up, I thought that there was a chance I could have you again. And I- I pulled you into a relationship because I thought I could make you love me again.”

Mako was at a loss for words. He wanted to believe that staying with Asami was the right thing. They had been good together for a while, so why would it be impossible for them to recreate that now?

But he knew why. He knew exactly why things between them couldn’t work, not back then and not now.

Because he was in love with Korra. He always had been.

“I was miserable after she left,” Mako whispered, finally raising his gaze. “Everyday I stared at that picture, anticipating the day she would get back from the Fire Nation so we could talk properly. And then the case got bigger and bigger and I was spending more late nights alone, pouring over alibies and evidence, hoping I could find something concrete to end it. But nothing happened.” His voice finally gained conviction, and his gaze hardened as he continued, “I was stressed beyond belief and I missed her more than I ever thought possible, and you… you offered me something to take some of that hurt away. I was wrong to come back to you, but it was easy and I was weak. I’m sorry, Asami, I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“We’re both at fault Mako. My company was nearly ruined until Varrick came along, and even then it wasn’t much better. I needed something, too. We found it in each other, but it wasn’t the right thing.”

They both knew what was coming next; the finality of their conversation left no other option for them.

Asami spoke first. “We can’t do this. Not now, or ever again.”

“You’re right,” Mako whispered. They weren’t meant to be together.

“We’re done.”

The heiress turned on her heel and started towards the door, pausing with the flap open to turn to him. “You should talk to her. Properly. She deserves to hear what you just told me. I can’t predict what she’ll say or do, but you can’t let her go fight this battle with her mind cluttered.” She gave him one last small smile before leaving.

Mako nodded to himself, clenching his hands into fists. He breathed deeply to gather his resolve, and then set out to find Korra.

——-

“Korra?”

The Avatar looked up from the plans spread over the table when she heard a voice, her head turning towards the entrance. “Come in,” she answered after a moment’s thought.

Asami walked hesitantly over the threshold, a small, nervous smile painting her features as she joined the Waterbender at the side of the table.

There were several documents in front of them, ranging from lists of techniques to maps of the place where she was to fight Vaatu in only a few days.

The air between the two women was heavy and awkward as they stared at the documents to avoid each other’s gaze. Korra refused to talk first. She had learned a lot in the art of patience, but it was taking almost all she had not to scream at the woman standing next to her.

“I’m sorry.” Asami began quietly, bowing her head for a moment before turning to look at Korra. “I’m so, so sorry. And I know that I’m probably the second to last person you want to talk to right know, but I can’t let this go on any longer.”

Korra’s expression of neutrality changed into one of confusion as the heiress’s words hung in the space between them. “What are you talking about?”

“It was wrong, what Mako and I did. I won’t explain why we did it because I’m sure you would rather listen to anything else, but I need you to know something.”

She paused, waiting for an affirmation from the young Avatar, but Korra merely kept staring straight ahead, and the older woman continued.

“I thought I was over Mako, but when you left and he became single again, I jumped at the opportunity to be with him like we had before. In hindsight, it reminds me of what you did when Mako and I dated the first time.” She ignored the way Korra’s eyes flared with anger, “But it was different. We didn’t know each other back then. We weren’t… friends. I should have been more rational and simply been there for him as a friend, but I lost my head. I’m sorry, Korra.”

The Avatar pursed her lips in thought, staring at a spot on the wall above Asami’s head as she thought. She didn’t know who she was most mad at- Mako, Asami, or herself for letting something as stupid as a relationship mess with her emotions this much.

Even if that relationship was the first one she’d ever had… with the man she considered her soul mate… the man she thought she would stay with for the rest of her life.

“We broke it off. For good, this time.”

That surprised her. From the way she and Mako had been holding hands almost nonstop for days, Korra didn’t think they’d end it so easily.

But it did help her understand the thoughts that were rushing through her mind. Her friends may have just come extremely close to betraying her, and the love of her life had moved on so quickly, but Tenzin’s teachings really were sinking in. Asami’s words made sense, and the knowledge that their relationship was over was enough for Korra. Besides, she and Mako had broken up first.

“I forgive you, Asami.”

The heiress let out an audible sigh of relief, a genuine smile fluttering over her lips as Korra lowered her gaze to hers.

“I don’t like it, but I understand what you’re saying, and I’m really glad that you came to talk to me. It makes me feel a little better about what happened.”

“You’re not…” Asami gestured uselessly for a moment, searching for her words. “You’re not angry with me?”

Korra grinned slightly, “Oh no, I am. But you’re one of my only friends, Asami. I can’t let a dumb boy get in the way of what we’ve started. Let’s promise to never let a relationship get in the way of us being friends again.”

“Agreed,” Asami rushed to grasp the arm Korra held out. When they parted, the raven-haired woman pointed to the papers and said, “I’ll let you get back to your planning,” before turning towards the entrance.

“Wait, Asami.” The Avatar offered a small smile before continuing. “I want you to be there, with Bolin and I, as we take on Vaatu.”

The heiress shook her head, looking uncertain. “Are you sure? You said Wan beat this spirit with his bending, I don’t see how I could be much help.”

“We’re a team,” Korra stated, “And you’re one of the strongest people I know. I’m going to need all the help I can get if I’m going to keep the world from ten thousand years of darkness. What do you say?”

Asami smiled. “Of course I’ll help.” She lifted the flap that was the entrance and took a step out before pausing.

“He loves you, you know.”

Korra froze, her eyes widening over the sheets, but she didn’t look up.

“He’s an idiot, and he makes plenty of stupid decisions, but he’s hopelessly in love with you. I can’t tell you what to do, but I think you should talk to him.”

She heard the entrance flutter shut and Korra shook her head to clear the thoughts of Mako that threatened to overtake her mind. She had a battle to think about. She could worry about boys once the world was saved.

She didn’t make it for much longer, even with the mantra against distractions playing in her head. Korra closed her eyes, and when she opened them again a few papers showed the remains of tears that had fallen.

Korra had cried over the situation that morning, after Bolin told her what she already assumed. And after spending hours in bed before the meetings began, crying and coughing and wiping at her nose, she’d resolved not to let it affect her that way again.

What Asami had said, however; her apologies, explanations, and that last bit about Mako, had thrown her over the edge.

She sat on the floor of the tent, her back against the side of the table, and she cried.

That stupid, idiotic, jerkbender.

——-

After a few more hours of studying the plans for battle, Korra stepped out of the tent and into the fading light. Another meeting between her, Tenzin, her parents, and Master Katara was set to start soon.

She craned her neck for Naga, pouting when she didn’t see the animal around. Lifting her fingers to her mouth to whistle for the Polarbear Dog, Korra stopped suddenly when she spotted something else.

“Korra.”

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, and her hand fell uselessly to her side. She remembered a time where the very sight of him made her breathing shallow and her lips stretch into a huge smile, and how she would run to him, fling herself into his arms and trust him enough not to drop her.

But it wasn’t like that anymore, and Korra wasn’t sure if it could ever be the same.

“Mako.” Her tone was harsh and bitter, and she saw him flinch slightly. Good.

He continued his trek over to her, stopping when they were a few feet from each other. His hands were in his pockets and he stared at the snow at her feet, which was something she expected. For someone who could get so passionate about what he believed in and loved, Mako wasn’t very good at confrontation.

After a moment, his shoulders tensed and he raised his gaze to meet hers. Korra raised an eyebrow; she hadn’t expected that.

“Can we talk?”

The Avatar shrugged, glancing away towards the village for a second. “I have a very important meeting I can’t be late to, and-”

“Korra.” He knew better than anyone how often she was on time for meetings, and Korra didn’t make it seem very urgent- she would have run off already if she really had no time.

“Fine.” She crossed her arms at her chest, her eyes smoldering. “Talk.”

Mako took a deep breath, and Korra could tell he was searching for a way to start this conversation.

“I’m sorry-”

“I’ve heard enough apologies today, Mako. If you don’t have anything else to say, I’ll be-”

“Of course I have more to say!”

“Then spit it out already!”

Mako blinked in surprise, but didn’t recover quickly enough to stop her flow of words.

“I can’t stand here all day while you struggle to try and explain yourself! I was gone for a week, Mako. One week! And you moved on with your ex-girlfriend like the last six months never happened!”

Tenzin had told her earlier in the week how proud he was of her advancements in patience and her spiritual side, and Korra had prided herself on that, but she hadn’t expected for something like this to happen once returning to Republic City.

Judging by how calm she’d been during the trip to the North Pole, she deserved to go off on her ex-boyfriend.

“Did our relationship mean anything to you?” She wasn’t screaming anymore, but she could tell by the way Mako tensed at her words that he wished she were. “Six months, Mako. We were together for six months, and you threw that all away by dumping me in the Police Station and making out with Asami. I hope you have a fantastic explanation, because my tolerance for forgiveness is almost up.”

He didn’t hesitate this time, “Our relationship was the best thing that ever happened for me, Korra. I cherished, and still do cherish, every single moment we spent together. Fighting criminals, helping Bolin train his team, picking out the apartment, my Police training, spending any free moment I could at your side… I loved it all. I-“

“Then why?” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“Sorry?”

Stronger this time, “Then why did you do it?”

He paused for a long moment, searching for the right words to explain his actions. “I messed up, Korra. After you left, the case I was working on became the most important thing for me. I thought that if I could just keep my mind busy until you came back, I could make it through your absence. But the case kept getting more and more difficult, Bolin moved out, and I had no evidence to prove what I knew. I was alone, and just thinking about having you back wasn’t keeping me calm.”

Korra’s expression softened slightly, because even though at that moment she hated the Firebender standing in front of her, she couldn’t forget her feelings for him. She never wanted him to be in pain.

“I was a mess. I stayed awake almost every night, hoping to find something to end the case so I could have my family back and not feel like I was on the verge of losing my job. I needed something to take the pain away, and the more I stared at that photograph, the more I knew I needed to talk to you and make things right between us again-”

“Photograph?”

He clarified, “The one of us from the Water Tribe Festival, with the standees.”

She unwittingly smiled. “You still have that?”

“Everywhere I go, I take it with me.”

Korra didn’t say anything else, and he took that as a sign to continue.

“Asami and I-” He faltered when her face conformed into a grimace. “We did a sting operation to try and figure out who was attacking the boats and stealing her merchandise, and well, one thing led to another-”

“And you got back together.” She finished for him, her gaze hardening again.

“Yes.” There was no use denying it.

“Did you even think about what you were doing?”

Mako looked away for the first time since his monologue had begun, staring again at her boots. “I thought about it all the time. Every night I stared at the ceiling and questioned what exactly I was doing, and how it could be good for me at all. I never came up with an answer, but I forced myself to ignore that incessant voice in my head, telling me I was being an idiot. I thought being with Asami was the right thing to do, that my life would be a little less stressful, maybe have fewer arguments, but I was never happy.

I don’t know what else to say to you, Korra.” He lifted his gaze to her again, pausing for only a second. “I was an idiot to think I could let go of you after only a week. Truthfully, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to let go of you. From the moment we met, you were an unstoppable force in my life, throwing yourself headfirst into everything we did, and taking my breath away every time. The night we broke up, I was miserable. I needed you back so I could beg for forgiveness. And even after everything that’s happened, I’m still begging for it because I lo-”

“Stop.”

He immediately complied, an eyebrow rising in confusion.

Korra was angry, furious; at what had happened while she’d been gone, but this was the man she’d fallen in love with. The first person she had ever felt so strongly for. Her heart had ached for him while she was away, but when she’d learned of what he’d done she had thought her feelings would disappear. The opposite had come true, however.

Even after a very long conversation with Katara the previous evening, Korra still couldn’t completely understand why her heart refused to let Mako go, but what the master Waterbender had said helped her come pretty close.

The Avatar only falls in love once.

She loved him. Even through all of their fights, whether it was over the radio station they would listen to that night, how often she should be training, how a case should be solved, or even over who would top, her feelings never changed. And all of their fantastic memories only helped to make them grow stronger.

She loved him, still. Even with what he’d done, she was still in love with Mako. She hated that she cared for him as much as she did, but she couldn’t change her feelings.

Heaving a deep sigh, Korra spoke again, “I know you love me. And that makes this whole thing just that much worse because I love you, too.”

His eyes widen and he moves to speak, but Korra held up a hand to signal that she wasn’t done.

“I love you, Mako. But we can’t do this right now. I have to fight Vaatu in a few days, and that battle is going to decide the fate of the world for the next ten thousand years. I can’t be distracted by you while I fight him.”

Mako tried to speak again, but Korra cut him off by saying, “I- I think I can forgive you for what you did, but it’s going to take some time. Clearly this shows that we can’t be together right now. We were both so stressed over our duties that it led to the end of our relationship, and then you found comfort in the arms of another woman. I believe that you love me, and you know that I won’t ever stop loving you, but this won’t work right now.

We need to spend time apart and remember exactly why we fell in love in the first place. Maybe we’ll remember right after the Harmonic Convergence, or maybe it will take a lot longer than that. But until we’re both completely sure, we can’t be together.”

Mako nodded slowly. “I understand.”

She smiled softly, and then surprised the both of them by whipping her fingers to her lips to signal for Naga. “Now I really am late for that meeting.” She held out her arm. “Until we’re both sure- friends?”

“Friends,” he agreed, gripping her forearm. It was his turn to surprise them when he yanked on her arm, pulling her into his embrace. She wanted to punch him, kick at his shin, pull away, or anything else, but she’d missed his warmth.

Korra nuzzled her face against his shoulder for only a second before Naga came bounding up the hill, and the two teenagers reluctantly broke apart.

The Avatar hitched her leg over her pet’s saddle, rubbing her hands along the fur at Naga’s neck in greeting as they prepared to head back into town.

“Hey, Korra?”

She turned around to face him, “Yeah?”

“What time are we all meeting tomorrow morning?”

“Dawn.”

He nodded, offering her a farewell smile. “I’ll see you all then.”

She raised her hand to mimic his gesture, “See you, City Boy.” Turning her back to him, she called out, “Let’s go, Naga!”

Had she turned around, Korra would have seen Mako’s hand remain raised until he couldn’t see the young woman any longer. But she didn’t turn. Korra had made her decision, and she was going to stick to it, no matter how much her heart hurt because of it.

She had the fate of the entire world to worry about.

In the morning, she, Bolin, Asami, and Mako would meet to discuss their strategies to battle Vaatu. It would be rocky, difficult, and awkward, but Team Avatar was back, and they would be okay.

And maybe, Korra thought as the wind whipped violently against her skin, someday she and Mako could be, too.

\-----


End file.
